


One of the Chosen

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Spoilers for LoT S01E15, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart wakes up from death, not entirely sure where he is or why he's there.  But by the end of the experience he doesn't really care.  Just as long as he gets to have a future with the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my weekend catching up with all my shows. One of those happened to be Supernatural. If you haven't seen the latest Supernatural episodes I guess it could be counted as a spoiler, but only if you squint really hard. The point is that Chuck came back and said something about Chosen Ones that really got me thinking. So I've decided to write this Fix-it fic using my favorite Supernatural character. I hope you enjoy.

Len's eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright. His mind was spinning, his skin tingling with what had been pain only a brief second ago. Warmth, low light, soft material under his hands. A window with curtains, sunlight shining through the gaps. Len's vision started to clear and he made out more details. A dresser with a mirror on top. A few generic looking pictures of landscape in frames next to a plain wood door. Another door that was ajar to show off a closet. There were shadows of clothes hanging inside. Len looked down at himself, seeing the bed under his form for the first time. His fists clenched in the material of the quilt he was laying on top of. A quilt covered in a snow storm pattern. Len slowly moved, shifting his legs until they hung over the side of the bed. Was this what death was like? Was this some sort of after life? Sara had said it was dark and lonely. So far it wasn't that dark. Time to see if he was indeed alone.

Len stood on surprisingly sturdy legs and slowly approached the door. He didn't know why he was hesitating. It wasn't like his situation could get much worse. He huffed and gripped the doorknob with purpose. It turned without a single squeak and opened into a hallway also lite with natural light from curtained windows. The hall was short. It only took Len a few steps to reach the end and enter a rather large living room. There were some instruments in one corner, a large collection of books in another, and in the center was a small table with two chairs next to a roaring fireplace. The color scheme was all soft blues and light creams with a smattering of brown. Len's eyes focused on the farthest wall from him which was taken up mostly by a full length window. This one, unlike the others, had no curtain to block the view. Len took a few steps forward, his eyes wide with astonishment. The outside was pure white, sun shining off freshly fallen snow that had to be at least 3 feet deep. He could see a half frozen lake not too far away and a large mountain range beyond that. There was even a large frozen waterfall that seemed to sparkle with something otherworldly. 

“It's beautiful right?”

Len did not yelp. He merely made a noise of surprise before spinning around to face the room again. There was now a man sitting at the table as if he had been there all along. He was on the short side, looking about Len's age. His hair was brown, as was his beard, and both looked like they could use a bit of a trim. His clothing was normal, a white t-shirt and jeans with old looking sneakers. And he was giving Len this smile, like just looking at the former criminal was enough to bring him joy. Len automatically reached for a gun that was no longer there. This just made the stranger smile wider.

“Easy Leonard, no need to panic.” the man's tone was as amused as his eyes. Eyes that sparkled with something Len didn't trust for a second, “I just thought you might like to have this conversation somewhere comfortable for you.”

“No offense but I wasn't really planning for any conversations. In fact, I was sort of planning on floating in darkness for all eternity.” Len decided straight to the point would be best

The man's smile faltered and for a moment his eyes became sad, “Not on this world you won't. Other ones, well, that's irrelevant.” the smile returned but it seemed a little more forced now, “We're here to talk about your world so let's stay on track.” the man spread his arms wide, “Congrats Leonard, you're a hero. So tell me this.” he leaned forward, his smile practically splitting his face, “What do you want to do next?”

Len blinked, “I'm not following.” he admitted

“You know, where do you go from here? You're friends are taking care of Savage right now. After it's over, well, that's a whole new ball game. Without the Time Masters around to control you any more the future is uncertain, just like it was always meant to be. You could do anything you wanted!” the stranger seemed so excited about this it was unnerving

Len just clenched his fists at his sides and growled, “I don't really have any future plans any more. I'm dead.” he didn't care if he sounded bitter. There was some weirdo pressing his face into the fact that he would never have a future. He was allowed to be a bit pissed off about it.

The man actually laughed, “Well yeah, but you aren't staying that way.” his tone indicated this was something Len should have already figured out a long time ago

Len suddenly felt numb all over, “What are you talking about?” 

The smile softened, as did those strange eyes, “Leonard, you don't know this, but you're special. Not just because you're smart or skilled at whatever you put your mind too. You're special because you show one of those wonderfully human traits more then most people. You don't give up just because it looks like you'll loose.” the man got slowly to his feet and approached with ease. He reached out a hand that Len didn't stop. The hand landed softly on Len's shoulder, fingers brushing the side of his neck. Len's knees suddenly gave out as he was filled with a sense of...peace. Overwhelming peace like he had never felt. He wasn't sure but Len thought he might even be crying as he looked up into that smiling face, “You're one of my Chosen Leonard. And you aren't done yet.”

“I don't understand.” Len ignored how weak he sounded, “Who are you?”

“I don't think you'd believe me if I told you.” the man sounded a little sad about that, “But you should know that I'm always watching out for you Leonard. I can always hear you. Chances are though that you'll only see me one more time. And when that time comes, it'll be the end. You get one second chance Leonard, don't blow this one.”

Len blinked in confusion as suddenly he was somewhere else. He also appeared to be standing. The light was brighter, he could feel wind on his face. Len looked around and for a second he panicked. He was surrounded by headstones. He was in a graveyard. And then he heard voices. For lack of anything else to do, his mind a swirling vortex of confusion, he followed them. He looked around a small grouping of trees to see a gathering. There weren't many, maybe ten people. There was no freshly dug grave but there was a headstone that looked brand new. Now that he was closer he could hear the voice that was speaking. 

“Barry?” Len whispered to himself as he spotted the Speedster standing next to that stone. He was dressed all in black and looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

“He never really believed me when I told him that.” Barry was saying, his voice a little choked, “But I always did. It kind of sucks that I don't even get to say I told him so.” that was it. The kid's voice gave out and he turned away from the group before him.

A short pause and then another figure moved to stand where Barry had just been. It was Sara. She looked so...different. Her hair was a little shorter. Her clothing was all pitch black except for something silver that she was wearing around her neck. Len couldn't make out what it was from here though. She looked worse then Barry, her eyes bloodshot and her whole posture slumped. She cleared her throat, “Leonard was my best friend.” she said softly, “He didn't really know that, at least I don't think he did. If I had told him that he probably would have just told me I was going soft and then offer to buy me a drink.” a hollow chuckle, “I never got the chance to tell him anything important. My walls were still up. He was braver then me I guess. Brave enough to tell me...” she trailed off and took a deep breath. Tears had started falling down her cheeks, “I wish I had told him.”

Len couldn't take this any more. He knew what was happening and prayed to God that this wasn't some twisted after life thing where he would have to watch over his loved ones for all time. He hoped that man hadn't been lying to him as he stepped out from behind his cluster of trees. Sara looked up and opened her mouth, as if about to speak again. But all that came out was a choked sound of shock. Their eyes locked and the rest of the world faded away. Her tear filled eyes were all Len cared about as his feet slowly took him closer. He could vaguely register that he was now the center of attention but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except those wet eyes looking at him like he was going to vanish at any second. It wasn't until Len raised a shaking hand to touch her cheek that he let himself believe this was really real. And then they were kissing. Not like before. Not a simple press of desperate lips. This was softer, kinder, and filled with everything Len had wished he could say before that damned mission. It was perfect, even with their tears mixing on their cheeks. The future was his to have now. And Len was never letting it go again.


End file.
